Après le beau temps vient la pluie
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur le thème de la pluie / 04-Fantasmes: "Masaomi était un adolescent normal et, comme n'importe quel lycéen, il adorait le soleil. Cependant, ses hormones aimaient particulièrement la pluie pour la réaction qu'elle avait sur le chemisier des filles." Masaomi/Mikado!
1. Apprivoiser la Bête

**Titre: **_Apprivoiser la Bête_**  
Genre: **_Romance (plus ou moins, disons une première rencontre), tranche de vie._**  
Rating: **_T pour un juron (difficile de faire autrement avec Shizu-chan)_**  
Personnages: **_Shizuo et Mikado, mention de Masaomi, Anri, et Izaya.  
_**Résumé: **_Mikado est surpris par la pluie; celle-ci l'amènera à apprivoiser la bête la plus sauvage d'Ikebukuro._

**Note: **_Voici un recueil d'OS sur le thème de la pluie, intitulé Après le beau temps vient la pluie. Y apparaîtront toutes sortes de personnages et/ou de pairings (surement une grande majorité de yaoi, bien que certains hétéro devraient trouver leur place). J'essaierai différents style d'écriture aussi, ainsi que différents sous-thèmes. Le lien sera évidemment la pluie, mais sinon il faut considérer ces histoires indépendamment les unes des autres. Je préciserai à chaque texte le résumé et les personnages impliqués (en fait vous aurez la même présentation)._

_Important : le rating changera selon les textes, allant de K ou K+ à M. Il n'y aura pas de lemon à proprement parler (donc Momo, tu pourras tout lire, t'inquiète ^^'), mais certaines évocations dans certains textes. Rien de bien grave, juste, j'aime mieux prévenir que guérir. Voilà! ^^_

**Dédicace: **_À Moïra-chan, qui m'a énormément aidé pour ce premier texte. C'est grâce à elle que vous avez un Mikado IC, elle mérite des applaudissements! ^^ Sinon, c'est super de trouver quelqu'un qui partage la même passion que moi pour la pluie. Il faudrait qu'on se rencontre sous un orage, ce serait vachement bien! (ou l'art de dire n'importe quoi -_-') En espérant que tu aimeras aussi les prochains OS!_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

Je déteste la pluie. C'est beau quand on est à l'intérieur et qu'on regarde ça, on se dit «c'est fou, c'est beau, c'est magique!», mais quand on est en-dessous et que ça s'infiltre partout sur soi, que ça mouille toutes nos affaires, que ça nous fait une coiffure pas possible, que ça nous donne froid aussi, dans ces cas-là on se dit qu'on aimerait mieux avoir un toit au-dessus de notre tête.

Je reviens du lycée; Masaomi m'a laissé en chemin, Sonohara-san s'est séparée de moi à l'endroit habituel. Malgré le ciel incertain, j'ai décidé d'errer un peu, pour aucune raison. La pluie s'est mise à tomber, d'abord quelques gouttes perfides sont tombées sur mes cheveux, après j'ai levé la tête et une est tombée dans mon œil, le temps de me remettre ça tombait complètement sur moi, on aurait dit une chaudière d'eau qu'on aurait vidée. J'ai couru, cherchant un abri.

J'ai atteint la devanture d'une boutique et m'y suis appuyé. J'observe la pluie tomber en me disant que je vais être malade et que mes livres vont être foutus, sans compter mon portable que je m'empresse d'ouvrir pour vérifier qu'il est encore en bon état. Je soupire de soulagement quand je vois l'écran s'allumer. Je n'ose pas vérifier mes livres, de peur de les mouiller encore plus.

La pluie tombe et tombe et tombe, on dirait qu'elle est sans fin. Je n'ai rien de prévu pour plus tard, mais je n'aime pas être bloqué ici non plus. Sans compter que quelques gouttes tombent sur mes jambes, à cause du vent.

- Putain!

Un homme prend place à mes côtés. Ses cheveux blonds sont humides, son habit de barman complètement détrempé. Il murmure jurons par-dessus jurons en cherchant quelque chose dans ses poches. Il trouve finalement un paquet de cigarettes, tente d'en sortir une avant de réaliser qu'elles sont complètement foutues. Il jure encore plus fort et lance le paquet loin, avant de commencer à taper du pied en regardant la pluie.

Il se tourne enfin vers moi et me lance un regard accusateur. Heiwajima Shizuo. Est-ce que je l'ai fâché en le fixant? Je déglutis tout en supportant son regard, avec une bravoure que je ne croyais pas avoir – soyons sincère, j'ai surtout trop peur pour bouger. Il détourne finalement les yeux et les ferme en se pinçant le nez, dans le but de se calmer j'imagine.

Je ne dis rien et tourne mon regard sur la pluie qui tombe sans fin. Je déteste vraiment la pluie, l'odeur qu'elle laisse et qui me hérisse le nez. Tout est humide, tout est encombrant.

Sans le vouloir, j'éternue assez fort. Heiwajima-san tourne la tête vers moi. Je ne sais pas comment interpréter son regard, alors je me contente de m'excuser, en trébuchant dans mes mots :

- Dé-désolé, désolé, je m'excuse, je...

Il continue à me fixer sans rien dire, puis détourne enfin les yeux. Je soupire intérieurement et détourne moi aussi le regard. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire. J'ai peur de le fâcher en faisant quelque chose, ou en ne faisant rien.

Au moins cinq minutes passent dans le silence total, hormis la pluie. Je déteste ce genre de situation : je n'ai pas le courage de dire quoi que ce soit, ni celui de me taire tout simplement. Je joue avec mes doigts tout en cherchant un échappatoire, mais je n'en trouve aucun.

- Je déteste la pluie.

Je le regarde : il se parle à lui-même. Il enchaine :

- Je suis tout trempé, ça bousille mes cigarettes, mes vêtements me collent à la peau. C'est dégoutant.

Je ne peux qu'approuver en hochant la tête. Il ne me regarde toujours pas.

- C'est aussi énervant que l'asticot!

Je pouffe nerveusement malgré moi, avant de m'attirer son regard noir. Je me racle la gorge, tente de reprendre contenance. Tout le monde connait sa haine pour Orihara-san, moi y compris. Je me demande, si jamais il le rencontrait un jour de pluie, comment il réagirait. L'idée m'apparait absolument cocasse et je ris encore une fois de nervosité. Heiwajima-san me prend tout de suite par l'encolure et me fixe; son regard est chargé de haine. Je tente de m'excuser :

- Désolé, je suis désolé, c'est juste que... Heiwajima-san, vous détestez vraiment la pluie!

Il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, sans me lâcher. Je rajoute donc, en bégayant légèrement :

- M-moi aussi je la déteste!

Il me relâche enfin et je reprends mon souffle pendant qu'il s'accote de nouveau contre le mur. Il a encore le réflexe de fouiller ses poches et jure en se souvenant qu'il n'a plus de cigarettes. Je repère une machine distributrice pas trop loin et décide de me faire pardonner un peu plus.

Je cherche de la monnaie dans mes poches et fonce vers la machine. Je l'y insère tout en tentant vainement de lire les indications et choisis finalement un paquet au hasard. Je le prend et le mets en dessous de mon chandail, avant de courir de nouveau jusqu'à mon abri. Je le sors et constate qu'il n'est pas trop mal en point. Avec un petit sourire, je le tends à Heiwajima-san. Je remarque que ma main tremble légèrement. Est-ce qu'il va l'accepter?

Il reste interdit un moment, avant de finalement le prendre en hésitant. Il sort une cigarette, la porte à sa bouche et l'allume avec un briquet qui fonctionne encore. Il en prend une inspiration, expire en fermant les yeux. Je peux voir le contentement sur son visage.

Plusieurs gouttes de pluie plus tard, il me demande, si bas que je dois tendre l'oreille :

- Pourquoi?

Je le regarde : il n'a aucune expression particulière sur le visage, mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il me semble triste. Je me retourne vers la pluie et tente de répondre :

- Je... je sais pas, j'ai cru que... je me suis dit que je... enfin vous...

Mes mots se perdent dans ma gorge. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je n'ai aucune justification. Le silence se poursuit, intenable. Je gesticule un peu, tente de trouver une justification adéquate, mais c'est le néant dans ma tête.

Pour sa part, Heiwajima-san n'ajoute rien et finit sa cigarette. Il l'écrase sur le sol et me demande, en me regardant cette fois :

- Ton nom?

Je baisse le regard et lui réponds avec gêne :

- R-Ryugamine Mikado.

Il commence à réciter comme pour lui-même mon nom de famille et se trompe après seulement trois ou quatre fois. Je ris un peu et il me fait encore un regard noir. Je m'arrête promptement. Il me demande enfin :

- Je peux t'appeler Mikado? Moins de troubles.

Je me sens rougir et hoche la tête, faute d'une meilleure réponse. Mon prénom est alors murmuré une bonne dizaine de fois, pendant qu'il met ses mains sur ses tempes et ferme les yeux. Il m'apparait extrêmement concentré. Autant de travail pour retenir un simple nom? Je souris malgré moi et me retiens surtout de rire; je ne veux pas finir écrasé contre le mur.

Il rouvre enfin ses yeux noisette et les plonge dans les miens pendant une seconde ou deux. Puis il lance, sur un ton anodin :

- J'essaierai de pas l'oublier.

Je hoche la tête, pas certain de savoir comment prendre la nouvelle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir apprivoisé une bête sauvage en lui donnant à manger. L'idée me fait sourire et je me retiens encore de rire. Je ne connaissais vraiment rien de Heiwajima-san avant aujourd'hui. En fait, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas vraiment peur de lui. C'est surprenant, mais c'est la vérité.

- Heiwajima-san, vous êtes beaucoup plus sympathique que je le croyais.

J'ai parlé sans le vouloir. Je rougis encore plus et attends un coup qui ne vient pas. Je tourne le regard pour surprendre ses pommettes très légèrement rosées. Il regarde encore le ciel, au travers de ses verres fumés qu'il n'a toujours pas enlevés. Il sourit, un tout petit peu. Je souris à mon tour. Il est vraiment différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Je regarde la pluie qui tombe et soudain je me dis que ça serait bien si elle pouvait continuer comme ça.


	2. Ikebukuro se languit

**Titre: **_Ikebukuro se languit_**  
Genre: **_Romance (si si, vous allez voir), poésie, humour._**  
Rating: **_M__ pour allusions_**  
Personnages: **_Ikebukuro et la pluie__  
_**Résumé: **_Ikebukuro se languit. Elle attend, patiente, que la pluie la délivre de cet insoutenable état de manque._

**Note: **_Je ne dirai pas grand chose ici, à vous l'honneur de lire et de constater ce qu'il y a constater. Juste une chose : j'ai mis M par pure précaution, parce que T ne me semblait pas tout à fait assez, mais vous pouvez me dire si vous pensez que j'exagère._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Ikebukuro est en chaleur. Les jours de canicule l'assomment depuis trop longtemps déjà. La chaleur écrasante, suffocante, la pèse. Elle se languit. Elle attend, patiente, qu'_elle_ la délivre de cet insoutenable état de manque.

Elle est patiente, très patiente, mais elle s'essouffle, se meurt à petits feux – les incendies la brulent, la grugent. Son béton se fissure, ses déjà peu nombreux arbres se flétrissent. Ses habitants vénèrent la climatisation et les glaces comme autant de dieux des temps modernes alors qu'elle tolère, qu'elle supporte, forte mais épuisée. Le soleil la nargue, lui montre sa supériorité, pendant que, vaincue, elle attend.

Ses nombreux gratte-ciels lui pèsent comme un lourd manteau. Les automobiles, fourmillant sans cesse, exhalent un relent de mort tout en elle. Elle pourrit de l'intérieur, mais elle se tient droite, fière. La douleur la tache de plus en plus; elle n'en tient pas rigueur. Elle attend qu'_elle_ nettoie tout de ses caresses suaves.

Le vent se lève, puissant, victorieux. La ville s'éveille de son repos et guette, au loin, les nuages annonciateurs de sa prochaine délivrance. Elle attend, mais l'attente se fait moins sèche, moins amère. Les nuages, d'un gris merveilleux, commencent peu à peu à assombrir le ciel. Ikebukuro est extatique : d'une seconde à l'autre, son supplice sera fini.

Soudain, avec une douceur extrême, une petite, très petite goutte de pluie timide la touche, la chatouille. Ikebukuro soupire : _elle _est enfin là. En peu de temps, d'autres gouttes se déversent sur elle, flattant ses immeubles, caressant son béton et ses vitres. Elle est bien vite trempée par son propre désir, qu'_elle _fait durer en mille-et-un effleurements.

La ville s'impatiente, elle veut plus, plus encore, mais la pluie n'écoute pas ses gémissements et continue de la caresser timidement, tendrement, avec de petites gouttes qui l'humidifient à peine. Ikebukuro n'en peut plus, et pourtant, elle est inapte à changer quoi que ce soit. Passive, elle doit attendre que sa bienaimée daigne exaucer ses prières.

La torture prend fin : la pluie s'échauffe, se réchauffe, s'intensifie. Les gouttes deviennent de plus en plus grosses et de plus en plus rapides. Elles déferlent sur ses rues, ses intersections, la cajole encore plus et toujours plus. Le plaisir monte et monte et monte, dans une courbe incroyable, impossible, insoutenable.

Rapidement, le summum est atteint : toute la ville est prise d'assaut par son amante, qui la prend et l'envahit comme personne n'a su conquérir un pays. Tout s'embrume, l'apogée est proche, quelques gouttes de plus et ça y est, elle crie de plaisir. La pluie la rejoint et toutes les deux, de toutes leurs forces, exhalent les derniers relents de leur désir partagé.

En une dernière étreinte, la pluie se meurt, laissant son amour de nouveau seule. Ikebukuro soupire, déjà rongée par la solitude. L'eau qui ruissèle encore sur ses artères lui rappelle le plaisir qu'elle vient à peine de vivre, qui lui manque déjà atrocement. Il faudra attendre le prochain orage pour revoir celle qu'elle aime. Elle s'arme de patience, se rappelant, dans chaque tour et détour de ses entrailles, l'eau qui a su la purifier, la nettoyer.

En attendant, les piétons vaquent à leurs occupations, inconscients du drame qui se joue dans leur propre quartier.


	3. Danser sous la pluie

**Titre: **_Danser sous la pluie_**  
Genre: **_Tranche de vie, introspection, pas vraiment de genre sinon._**  
Rating: **_K+_**  
Personnages: **_Principalement Izaya, mention de Namie, des sœurs Orihara, de Shizuo, de Tom, et de personnages sans importance__  
_**Résumé: **_Orihara Izaya a toujours été loin d'une quelconque définition d'impressionnable. Il existe toutefois une chose qui a toujours su déposer un air béat sur son visage : les orages._

**Note: **_Voilà un OS avec un Izaya légèrement OOC, mais bon, que voulez-vous, c'est la vie. J'ai fait mon possible en tout cas, à vous de voir si vous aimez. Aussi, le Shizuo de cet OS contredit celui du premier; disons qu'à mon avis, ces deux façons d'appréhender la pluie de la part de notre protozoaire favori sont aussi probables l'une que l'autre._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Orihara Izaya a toujours été loin d'une quelconque définition d'impressionnable, et ce, sur à peu près n'importe quel sujet. Enfant, il comprenait déjà tout avec une facilité déconcertante, et rien ne semblait le surprendre, encore moins l'impressionner. Il existe toutefois une chose qui a toujours su déposer un air béat sur son visage : les orages.

Le soir, contrairement à ses sœurs qui se cachaient dans leurs lits, le petit Izaya se levait et allait à la fenêtre. Il regardait les éclairs avec un sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles et s'amusait à compter les secondes entre celles-ci et le tonnerre les accompagnant. Plus le chiffre était petit et plus il était extatique; la possibilité de se faire frapper par la foudre le chargeait d'adrénaline et l'excitait plus que n'importe quoi.

Quand, en plein jour, la pluie tombait, Izaya courait, tel le petit monstre qu'il était, et se faufilait entre ses parents ou les éducatrices pour se jeter sous la pluie. Avec ses bottes usées jusqu'à la moelle et son imperméable jaune qui le recouvrait presque en entier, il courait dans les flaques, sautillant allègrement. Il levait la tête, goutait à la pluie, s'amusait de ce qu'elle tombe dans ses yeux. Il tournait, tournait et tournait encore, jusqu'à en avoir mal au cœur, et s'affalait sur le sol. Plus la pluie était forte et plus il se sentait vivre, frappé et balloté par elle.

En grandissant, son engouement ne s'est pas amoindri, bien au contraire, mais il a grandement changé de forme. Izaya a constaté maintes fois que la vraie personnalité des gens se révélait dans leur façon d'appréhender la pluie. Ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas pour ses simples désagréments étaient superficiels : les trois quarts de la population au moins. Ceux qui la détestaient parce qu'ils la reliaient à de mauvais souvenirs étaient de loin les plus intéressants. Il ne manquait jamais de glousser en voyant certaines personnes déprimer sous la pluie – c'était en plus d'une prévisibilité et d'un dramatique insoutenables.

Ceux qui, comme Izaya, aimaient la pluie étaient peu nombreux. Il en avait rencontré quelques-uns, mais jamais il ne s'était lié avec eux – peut-être parce qu'il en prend plus pour se lier avec un sociopathe qu'une simple passion commune.

Il y avait bien sûr ceux qu'elle laissait totalement indifférents, comme Namié qui semblait n'être émue par rien, mais ceux-là étaient totalement inintéressants – sur ce point du moins. Qui plus est, ils étaient encore moins nombreux que ceux qui l'aimaient, donc c'était un échantillon bien mince de la population.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne dont Izaya n'a pas su prévoir la réaction : Shizuo, le monstre qu'il n'arrivait jamais à prédire. Il avait cru qu'il serait comme la plupart des gens, qu'il détesterait la pluie parce qu'elle mouillait – c'est sa spécialité, il faut dire –, mais, étonnamment, non. Il s'en foutait royalement. Tom s'en plaignait tout le temps, mais le monstre ne semblait pas y faire attention. La pluie ne changeait rien à sa vie, si ce n'est qu'il glissait plus facilement. Pour peu, on aurait dit qu'il ne la remarquait pas.

Izaya décida donc, pour pimenter le jeu et aussi pour venger la pluie qu'on ignorait, qu'il changerait la réaction de Shizuo. Pour ce faire, il conçut un plan qui fut sans faille : tous les jours de pluie, sans faute, il se présenta à Ikebukuro. Avec un peu de chance, le protozoaire associerait la pluie à sa propre personne.

L'informateur sut qu'il avait gagné le jour où, quand il entra à Ikebukuro, Shizuo l'attendait de pied ferme, le visage déformé par la haine, jurant déjà contre cette satanée pluie que l'asticot faisait tomber d'on ne sait quelle façon. Le sourire aux lèvres, Izaya s'adonna à ses deux plus grandes passions qui s'étaient rejointes : provoquer Shizuo et danser sous la pluie.


	4. Fantasmes

**Titre: **_Fantasmes_**  
Genre: **_Tranche de vie, romance ecchi un peu, mais yaoi aussi, et humour_**  
Rating: **_T_**  
Personnages: **_Masaomi et Mikado.__  
_**Résumé: **_Masaomi était un adolescent normal et, comme n'importe quel lycéen, il adorait le soleil. Cependant, ses hormones aimaient particulièrement la pluie pour la réaction qu'elle avait sur le chemisier des filles._

**Note: **_Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour celui-ci. C'est encore du shonen-ai, sur un couple, ma foi, trop peu exploité encore je trouve! Je sais, je suis un mauvais exemple, mais bon... ah oui, impossible de parler de Masaomi sans mettre un peu de ecchi, alors... voilà le résultat! Je vous laisse lire!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Masaomi était un adolescent normal et, comme n'importe quel lycéen, il adorait le soleil. Les journées où aucun nuage ne peuplait le ciel accentuaient son enthousiasme déjà débordant. Cependant, ses hormones aimaient particulièrement la pluie pour la réaction qu'elle avait sur le chemisier des filles. Son imagination n'avait de cesse d'inventer des scénarios sous la pluie, où il donnerait sa veste à une fille super bien foutue pour pouvoir loucher sur sa poitrine sans en avoir l'air.

Donc, bien qu'il préférait le soleil, Masaomi était toujours d'humeur joyeuse quand la saison des pluies s'établissait sur leur ville. Parmi les garçons grincheux et les filles râleuses, on pouvait le voir se promener avec entrain, sous un parapluie qu'il ne quittait qu'en cas de force majeure. Si lui-même n'était jamais mouillé, il n'avait de cesse de rencontrer des filles détrempées et de leur offrir une place sous son parapluie – d'où la raison majeure de cet accessoire. La plupart refusaient quand il sortait l'une de ses répliques trop bien connues pour être dévastatrices dans le mauvais sens, alors que les autres ne duraient même pas jusque-là et fuyaient à son sourire qui laissait transparaitre ses véritables intentions.

Tout le temps rabroué, mais ne perdant jamais espoir, notre petit blond se promenait dans Ikebukuro en flirtant – à sens unique – avec la gent féminine. Aussi, un jour de pluie, lorsque Masaomi empoigna son parapluie après les cours, il posa la question à son meilleur ami :

- Mikado, tu as un parapluie?

Le lycéen, avec maladresse, sortit l'instrument de son sac et le lui montra. Il lui demanda ensuite :

- Pourquoi?

- Viens avec moi, répondit-il sans répondre, nous allons draguer!

- Encore, se plaignit le brun. Il pleut pourtant!

- Justement, rétorqua énigmatiquement le blond. Mon cher Mikado, dois-je t'expliquer les bienfaits de la pluie, particulièrement sur les chemisiers de filles?

Après quelques secondes, le plus pur des deux comprit la référence et, tout en rougissant de plus belle, il geignit :

- Masaomi!

Celui-ci se contenta de le forcer à venir avec lui vers la sortie, sans écouter ses plaintes. À l'extérieur, tous deux munis d'un parapluie, ils se promenèrent en ville, draguant encore une fois sans succès. Mikado, fatigué et ennuyé à mourir, suivait en trainant des pieds son ami qui débordait d'énergie.

En plein périple, le vent se leva soudainement, et le brun se souvint qu'on annonçait un typhon le soir même. Il regarda le ciel et le vit intensément gris. Il tenta d'avertir son ami, qui ne l'écouta pas du tout, trop pris dans sa quête pour remarquer la menace.

En désespoir de cause, Mikado approcha son collègue et le prit par la manche. Toutefois, cette action requit qu'il baisse son parapluie, ce qui le plaça tout juste dans le mauvais angle du vent. Il se revira donc complètement et le jeune dût se retenir à son ami pour ne pas tomber. Lorsqu'il reprit contenance, son parapluie était complètement retourné.

Masaomi, avec son tact légendaire, hurla de rire, pendant que Mikado, gêné et fâché tout à la fois, lui demandait d'arrêter de rire. Le blond finit par se calmer et constata enfin la cause de cette nouvelle péripétie : le vent qui s'était levé. Il se tourna vers son ami, dans le but de se jouer encore de lui, mais il s'arrêta avant même de sortir l'une de ses légendaires répliques.

La pluie s'était complètement déversée sur Mikado, ce qui avait laissé sa chemise blanche transparente dessous sa veste trempée. Masaomi, médusé, put voir la peau qui se cachait sous celle-ci et le vent qui soulevait sa veste lui permettait d'entrevoir par moments l'un de ses bouts de chair rosées qui étaient durcis par le froid. La vision était extrêmement aguicheuse, exactement comme il l'avait rêvé de nombreuses fois – juste pas tout à fait avec le même genre de protagoniste. Il se perdit dans sa contemplation comme jamais auparavant.

Un bref éternuement le tira de son observation et il remarqua enfin que son ami était frigorifié. Il le fixa encore un moment, ébranlé d'avoir songé à son ami d'une telle façon, puis se décida enfin à agir. Il tendit son parapluie à Mikado, qui le regarda sans réagir. Masaomi dut lui prendre la main et le guider pour qu'il l'accepte enfin.

Puis, le blond retira sa veste et la déposa sur les épaules frêles de son collègue. Le brun, rougissant, le remercia chaleureusement. Masaomi ignora la remarque, reprit le parapluie et lança :

- Viens, Mikado, ou je te laisse derrière!

- Attends-moi, rétorqua-t-il en se pressant pour suivre son pas.

Tous deux entrèrent dans un café, où ils attendirent la fin du typhon en parlant – à noter que le blond occupait plus de la moitié de la conversation, comme toujours. Masaomi décida à partir de ce jour qu'il aimait beaucoup moins la pluie. Il ne laisserait plus son imagination inventer des scénarios, car il savait que la demoiselle en détresse aurait maintenant le visage de Mikado.


End file.
